ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
Elerunt
One of the Kaiju That Silver Collected but the Process was different he didn't kill the Kaiju he just made a clone of the soul coin and now she lives in the Beach House as a pet and she enjoys the guards attention History Ultraman Silver Season 1 Episode 11 just off shore is a Reef known for being founded on a Giant Pearl Elerunt is trying to escape a Male Eleking because elekings are aggressive to others but the Baby escapes to the surface where Angelica sees it and Hokuto gets a boat and goes very fast to the rescue with Hokuto on the boat Hokuto grabs the Elerunt and pulls it in the Boat before Getting off the Ocean as Hokuto looks in he sees another much larger Eleking roar in anger at there rescue and when they reach the Shore Hokuto Investigates the Elerunt but one touch and he is sparked like a Lightbulb before collapsing and Elerunt Runs through the House meeting everyone in the house as it explores and the duo try to catch it but it runs outside and right at Eleking who nearly kills the Baby and when silver fights he uses a clone of Elerunts coin that makes him grow the tail and as they fight eleking is killed by a volcano under the sea when they get home she is the first to get settled to the shock and fear of the guards Season 1 Episode 15 Elerunt is in front of the Kaiju army agianst Uddobero and she is the first to attack Season 2 episode 9 She is feeling sick lately in the house and grows more and more distant from the household when she sees black king she stowaways on Hokuto who travels there using fast travel when they arrive she has a massive growth spurt gaining new powers and growing into a full grown Elequeen with Black King. Powers Baby * Electrical Absorption: Elerunt is capable of absorbing all forms of electricity, powering its shock ability. * Electric Surge Shock: So long as it has absorbed enough electricity, Elerunt can surge her body with electricity and the energy will channel through its body and shock anything that touches it, generate massive amounts of electricity, enough to repose an entire spaceship in just seconds. * Light Blade: can launch blue or yellow, crescent-shaped, electric disc wave bursts of electric energy fired from her mouth. These waves are Weak and can create Pinch-strength blasts, cause Small damage Adult * Tail: Elequeen’s tail is very long and flexible that she is capable of extending it long enough to allow it to be used as if a whip for whipping opponents mercilessly or even a tentacle used to constrict his foes, wrapping around and choking opponents. ** Electric Tail : By wrapping its opponent with its tail, Elequeen can launch volts of electricity to the victim. * Eleking Collider : Focusing its power, Elequeen can send surges of thousands of volts of immense amounts of electricity through any part of its body, delivering a nasty shock. In addition, by simply grabbing hold of a victim, Elequeen can channel and send millions of volts of shocking electricity into an opponent’s body through her touch, shocking anything and anybody that makes contact with her. Her shocks are strong enough to kill/destroy monsters, if used long enough. * Discharge Ray: When needed, Elequeen can launch a powerful bolt of lightning spewed from her mouth. This bolt has tremendous firepower, strong enough to be able to completely kill weaker monsters in just one hitting shot. * Light Blade: Elequeen can launch blue or yellow, crescent-shaped, electric disc wave bursts of electric energy fired from her mouth. These waves are very powerful and can create missile-strength blasts, cause moderate sized explosions and large fires, and also surge electricity through an opponent. She can even fire these in such rapid succession they develop a beam-like effect. * Adept Swimmer: Elequeen is able to survive underwater even without being in tadpole form and can also swim very fast. * Electricity Absorbtion: Elequeen can and is capable of absorbing electricity from nearly any power source around its body through its touch. Silver_(Eleking).png|The form where Elerunt's tail is used Lim_Eleking_render.png|Elerunt Eleking_Galaxy_Neo.png|Elerunt as an adult going by the name Elequeen (creative 10/10) Trivia This thing is apparently going to mate with Black King in the future... Category:Kaiju Category:Cringe Category:Silverfish's horrible atrocities Category:Desecrations of the name Eleking Category:Silver has to pair EVERYONE up Category:Even the kaiju